wwccountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Vatican
Was a 4 year war between Branchlandia, Oceania, West Russia, United Federation of Levonon, Italy, Romanian Empire, ESSA and Hyperia, taking place in Northeren Italy and the Balkans. It is accounted as the most bloodiest war in history, and is named such for most of the fighting happening at Vatican City. Backound Roots to the war trace back to the end of the Ruiskan Crisis. The new nation West Russia or the West Russian OUS as it was begining to call itself, had recently declared Independance from Ruiska with Oceanian backing, funding and arming. In return they became a Orwellian Union State and joined the Orwellian Union. West Russian OUS had been undergoing a great wave of nationalism and decided to invade the weakened Italy who was suffering plague in its southeren parts, they thought this would be a quick and easy victory. Boy were they wrong. The War West Russian OUS immediately deployed soldiers into Northeren Italy, not knowing the contingent of Branchlandian Police Forces and Aid Soldiers operating in the south, half of them there were working to heal Italy of it's Plague while the other half was the remnant of the Police force laid out from the First Ruiskan War. Branchlandia learned of the West Russian invaders and declared war on them. Oceania who was all for the invasion, ordered Branchlandia to stand down, and when they didnt, they declared war on them. Then next, the forces of the West Russians and the Branchlandians met in Rome and all hell broke loose. Huge fire was exchanged, and the West Russians were weak militarily compared to the might of the Branchlandian Military and fled to the Vatican. There they took sanctuary from the Branchlandians who began to bombard the Holy Site. Oceania's Orwell Army arrived, they had not sent the Outsider Brigade fearing to greaty hurt the City. The Orwell Army began to flank the Branchlandians, in an attempt to drive them away. Meanwhile International Crisis was brewing as ESSA demand the fighting end, fearing the destruction of the Vatican, as well as the United Federation of Levonon (UFL) who was considering international intervention. As fighting erupted in Italy, Italian refugees were left scattered, some fled west, trying to take sanctuary along the Coast, while others fled east and began to influence the governments of Bosnia, Croatia and Bulgaria and formed the Nation of Hyperia. As more bombs were fired at each other by the Branchlandians and the Oceanians and West Russians, ESSA dispatched Foreign Aid Workers to aid refugees in Western Italy and in Rome, they being Conciousensous Subjectors were quite often picked off on accident by both sides. Finally after nearly two years of fighting the Roman People began to assemble and declared war on the Branchlandians, seeing them as a major threat to the entity of the Vatican. They aided to the Orwell Army flanking, but since they were poorly armed and not well equipped they did little damage to the Branchlandians. Other Romans, fought alongside the Branchlandians wanting to contain Orwellianism. With all the fighting going on the plague claimed the lives of many during the war. It was then that intervention policies in UFL passed and they sent a huge Police Force numbering One Million into Rome to isolate the situation. Not long after the Levonon declaration, The Romanian Empire declared war on both Branchlandia and Hyperia for their sending of unofficial incursions into their country. Thus war broke out in the Balkans. Romanian Forces were sent to the Vatican and arrived the same time as UFL forces did. Oceania recognizing the panicking situation of this and made a truce with Branchlandia against UFL who was using various WMDs in an attempt to keep the "peace". Branchlandians and Oceanians fled within the Vatican and took fortress there. The Romanian Empire then declared war on Oceania, feeling betrayed with their new alignment with Branchlandia. The UFL then released various posionous gases upon the Roman people, and the Pope was evacuated to Irish OUS by The Outsider Brigade under Oceanian order. Meanwhile, The Romanian Empire began bombing the Vatican and the invasion of Hyperia. Finally UFL besieged and entered the Vatican, with Oceanian and West Russian and Roman forces trying to hold them back while the Branchlandians tried to subdue the Romanians and signal the navy. The UFL then fired an EMP and subdued the signal then pulled out of the Vatican and fired ICBMs down upon the Vatican reducing it to rubble, killing thousands, including all the ESSA Foreign Aid Workers. The War of the Vatican thus ended, but the fighting in the Balkans would continue. Aftermath The aftermath would lead to the various trials of UFL, on charges of genocide, as well as religous and political corruption as well as direct precedent to the Third World War. It resulted in the Days of Crisis and The Great Balkan War as well as The Roman Riot. It all began with the Great Conference with Oceania, Branchlandia, West Russian OUS, The People of Rome and selected Represenatives from ESSA. The Conference was really a big feast that ironed out the fate of Italy. Italy was to be divided into North Italian OUS, The State of Rome and South Italy. North Italian OUS would become a Commonwealth of West Russian OUS and a member of the Orwellian Union, it comprised of all land North of Rome in Italy. The State of Rome would be a seperate Governoring City State that would run a Parliamentary Democracy, it would comprise of all of Rome. South Italy would be all land South of Rome and would run a Democratic Government. But the lays of Italy was only half the problem. The Day after the Days of Crisis would begin. On the first day, Oceania began working with ESSA to heal Rome from the War, and kept the Orwell Army in Rome to begin Project New Rome. The Second Day was worse, Oceania officially charged UFL with Catholic Genocide and The Use of WMDs on Neutral and or Innocent Status Peoples. On the same day ESSA backs the charges and UFL denies them. On the Third Day, The Empire of Log draws up the All Nation Treaty and Oceania, Branchlandia, Empire of Log, ESSA and Hyperia all sign. On The Fourth Day UFL trying to show good faith in an attempt to dodge the charges drew up Plans to build a new Vatican, these plans are formally Boycotted by Oceania and ESSA. On The Fifith Day The Empire of Log is dissuaded by Oceania from backing the plans, telling them the Destructor was UFL. Meanwhile, crisis brewed on in the Balkans and would remain a hot seat for ten years with Hyperian and Romanian feuding, any violent action would be quelled or prevented for that decade by Branchlandia who readied itself for battle in that region by sending troops to it's protectorate Poland, and with the Orwellian Union selling weapons and stationing volunteer soldiers with the Hyperians. On The Sixth Day a three way Embargo is drawn up by Oceania, ESSA and The Empire of Log on UFL, and UFL continues there Project despite the lack of Foreign Funds, now with a new goal shoving Levonon Dominance down Catholicism's throat.Several Weeks later the new Vatican is built and destroyed on the Same Day, in the Roman Riot, were former soldiers in the Roman Democrat, Catholic and Orwellian Forces, Their Family members and Sympatheizers, after in the name of Vengance. The UFL later formated the Triparty Axis alliance with the Romanian Empire and New Ruiska, who considered themselves the beleagered nations of the world. After the UFL pulled out, Hostilites start building up with Branchlandia again. After 6 months of reconaissance and spying on the Branchian government, UFL launched a full scale invasion, launching 214 ICBMs loaded with a virus engineered to cause people to lose all sanity and kill anyone they see. With the missiles being intercepted and thrown off course into the atlantic, it was deemed a failure. A UFL special forces team released the virus after the failure, but was still unable to deal a large enough blow. After the ESSA demanded them to pull out, they left the country, still facing hostilities with Branchlandia and the OUS.